To Teach a Sparrow to Fly
by CentellearSirene
Summary: Adriana finds herself in the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow after a family tragedy. What will she do when her good friends Will and Elizabeth are dragged into her mess? Will her father pay her ransom, or leave her to die? And who is this mysterious new char
1. The Governor's Daughter

Disclamer: I do not own anything but Adriana Jacques, savvy? (Sorry, I just had to)

A/N: This is my first independent fan fiction. My other (titled Through Weeping Skies) I did with my partner, Elle Knight. Please be nice! R&R ( and no, I don't mean rest and relaxation! Read and review!)

To Teach a Sparrow to Fly

*Chapter 1: They've come back! *

Adriana sat comfortably gazing out of the study windows at the calm ocean before her, realizing just how perfect her new life was turning out to be. "It is perfect, but there's something missing." she silently whispered to herself. Inside, she longed for more. More of everything. Adventure, love, friendship, and maybe even lust.

Just then, something in the water caught her eye. 'Was it a ship?' she asked herself. ' It could have been anything, I highly doubt it was a pirate ship.' she said disproving herself.

Her gaze returned back to the book in her hands; _Captain Jack Sparrow: A Tale to Tell._

"My life might be perfect, but this life has everything I long for." she whispered again, "adventure, betrayal, piracy, treasure..."

Her thoughts were interrupted when her father entered the room. 

She looked up at him, a longing look in her eyes.

"What's the matter dear?" he questioned his dear daughter.

"Oh, nothing, papa." she said, pulling herself back to reality. "I was merely thinking about my new life here in Port Royal. And with you being the governor and all, how perfect it will come to be. But it isn't perfect yet papa. Everything feels strange, and out of place, especially me. I wish we were back home papa, in England where a family such as ourselves belongs!" she cried.

Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann, had recently died of old age, and Adriana's father, Governor Jacques, is now the head of the port.

Adriana begged dearly to stay in London, where she thought they belonged, but her father willed against it. And because they had to make the long crossing from England, Adriana lost her mother.

Her mother had fallen ill on the ship, and there were no suitable doctors around to tend to her. When she died, she wasn't even granted a proper burial, they only buried her in the hull of the ship, and when the stench became unbearable, they threw her remains out to sea.

Adriana just sat there, the hatred for her father growing stronger every time she remembered what he did, and how cruel he was to her. Now, all that has changed. He is a superior to all, including her, and she must obey what he tells her. 

Her father never did treat her nicely. He thought she was just a foolish girl with silly dreams in her head. That didn't stop her though. 

She has always had a strong hatred for her father, ever since the day he caught him beating her father, and older brother, whom she looked up to in every way. She dared not get in the way though, in fear of being beat herself. As a little girl, Adriana went unnoticed by many, and those who did notice her, noticed her for all the wrong reasons.

She thought, at first, that moving would be best for her family. It would give them a chance to start over, and have new beginnings. But she quickly changed her mind when she thought of having to make new friends, and let her few close ones that lived in London go.

She had no choice in the matter though. It was all up to her father.

She bent her head down, hoping that her father would think she was returning to her book, and not see the few tears fall from her sparkling blue eyes.

Oh how she wished her cousin Elizabeth were here. She could talk to Elizabeth about anything. Her and Will Turner were Adriana's closest and only friends, and they both understood her.

As if someone had heard her wish, and granted it, Elizabeth came racing down the stairs and into the study.

"Elizabeth!" Adrianna exclaimed, happy that she didn't have to withstand the pressure her father was putting on her by standing and watching her. " Where on earth have you been? I have been needing to talk to you!" she said, snapping her book shut with a click, shoving it back on the shelf, and running to meet her dear cousin, and best friend.

"Ana!" she cried as she embraced Adriana, and pulled her out the front door.

"Whoa, Lizzie! Where are we going?" she yelled running after her cousin. 

"To meet Will at the docks!" she shouted behind her shoulder, picking up her skirts and running towards the docks. "He asked me to meet him there around eleven, and it's already eleven thirty!" she exclaimed, trying to motivate her cousin to follow at a quicker pace. "He says he has a surprise for us, and I think I know what it is!" she squealed in excitement. She stopped abruptly, throwing Adrianna off of balance, and sending her hurtling to the ground. "Do you remember that 'pirate' that saved my life?" she said eyeing the now panting Adrianna.

"Partially. Why?" Adriana puffed between breaths. She clutched her sides, cursing the corset that proper ladies wore.

"I think he's back." Elizabeth said, a silly grin spreading across her face.

Adriana stopped her huffing and puffing as her memory traveled back to the book she was reading earlier. "Lizzie, what was his name again?" she said, remembering in particular the title.

"Jack Sparrow." she stated plainly.

"You mean THE Jack Sparrow!?" she whispered.

"Yes, now lets go, before we miss them!" Elizabeth grabbed her cousin's hand once more, and pulled her along.

"Wait!" Adriana screamed, pulling to a stop, dragging Elizabeth with her. "I thought you didn't like pirates?" she eyed her cousin curiously.

"Well, Will is a pirate after all, so I guess they aren't as bad when one has one of her own." she replied in a dangerously low tone. This was followed by a mocking wink, and she grabbed Adriana's wrist, and pulled her along yet again.

"Oh." Adriana said as she felt Elizabeth's grip on her wrist tighten.

When they got to the docks, Elizabeth spotted Will right away, and rushed over to him.

"Will!" she cried. She ran up to him, and embraced him in a friendly hug. 

Adriana had a tough time keeping up with her cousin, and when she reached her, she was completely out of breath. She sat down on the pier and dangled her legs over the side, and Elizabeth and Will followed suit.

"Hello Will." Adriana greeted Will as he took her hand and softly kissed it. She blushed, and he let go.

"So Will, where's the surprise?" Elizabeth queried.

Will nodded his head to the rather large ship anchored some ways out in the Caribbean waters. How could someone miss it with its black sails and whatnot, it was obviously _The Black Pearl. _What other ship could it have been?

He then motioned to the little rowboat headed towards the dock.

Elizabeth saw a strange looking figure standing in the front, a dreamy look upon his face. Of course, she instantly knew who this was.

As soon as the rowboat came to the dock, Elizabeth jumped up and ran to greet the Captain, taking Adriana along with her.

"Good afternoon Captain Sparrow." she giggled.

"Ah! Dear Lizzie, so you do remember me name! Very well."

She moved forward, and embraced Jack in a hug similar to the one she gave Will. "Thank you Captain, for saving my life." she looked him in the eye and winked.

"No problem at all, luv!" he winked back.

"I just never got a chance to properly thank you, what with you falling off of the battlement and all." she tried to stifle a laugh, but failed.

Jack playfully glared at her, and glanced over to look at the girl at Elizabeth's side.

Quickly, Elizabeth snapped out of her fits of giggles, and introduced Jack and Adriana.

Jack took Adriana's hand, and slowly brought it to his lips. "G'mornin' miss." he smiled rather slyly at her.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance..." she waited for his name.

"Jack Sparrow, *Captain* Jack Sparrow, and the pleasures all mine luv. Do ya 'ave a name?" he slowly let her hand go.

"Yes, my name is Adriana Jacques." She replied, curtseying ever so slightly.

"Ahh, the governor's daughter, eh?" he said, a plot forming in her head.

*~*~*~*~

Please read and review! For the first chapter, I think I was more than pleasant! ^_^ 


	2. Looking into the Eyes of Fate

Disclamer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, sadly Disney does (plots to take from Disney) I only own Adriana Jacques.

*chapter 2: Staring Into the Eyes of Fate*

Adriana, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack set off into the streets of Port Royal for a good day of good natured fun (though in Jack's point of view, it was anything but good natured). They stopped at so many shops, Adriana had no idea all these shops could be located in one town. Though, to Elizabeth's and Adriana's disappointment, Will and Jack would let them buy nothing.

When they had enough wandering around, it was nearing the hour of 8, and Jack started to lead the crowd to a much darker side of the port, the place where the pirates like to lurk.

"Where are we going?" Adriana asked, avoiding Jack's swaying hips, and trying to pretend not to be nervous.

"Ta a tavern, darling!" Jack exclaimed with joy.

"A-a tavern? You mean where they drink rum, and dirty pirates and such go to have a good time?" Adriana asked, cringing at the very thought of pirates doing God know what to God knows who.

"Aye, that be the place." Jack said solemnly. "I would have preferred Tortuga, but seein' as how you folk don' live anywhere near the place, this will 'ave ta do." He said in a mock-saddened tone. "But if its got rum, then it's fine with me, savvy?"

Adriana shuddered inwardly at all the bad things that could happen to a girl such as her self, or Elizabeth in said bar. "I think I will head home. I'm feeling a bit under the weather today anyway." Adriana protested.

"But Ana!" Elizabeth whined. "You can't leave me alone with this arrogant scallywag! I don't mind being with Will, but Jack, that's a whole other story in itself." 

Jack playfully shot her an icy glare for her comment, but decided to let it go.

"I'd rather you stay, luv. It could be quite fun, and possibly quite boring without you. Do ya really wanna leave me 'ere with a eunuch and a girl who likes ta burn me rum?" Jack tried his best to get her to stay and gave her puppy dog eyes.

'Damn those eyes!' Adriana thought to herself. She was mesmerized buy the way they captivated her, and stared down into her soul, but it scared her. She had a feeling he was up to no good, but she also had no idea what he was planning.

She gave into their pleas, but to one condition. "Okay, I will go, but under one condition,"

Everyone nodded, waiting to hear the condition.

"We leave at half past eleven." she sideways glanced at Elizabeth who was silently thanking her for her proposition.

"Just as long as I get me rum!" Jack exclaimed and turned in the direction of the nearest tavern.

Everyone else just stared, amazed that this guy could take in so much rum.

He turned only to find that they weren't following him, just standing there with expressionless faces. "Well aren't ya comin'?" he motioned to them with his hands, and strode off thinking they were behind him.

Will, Adriana, and Elizabeth all stifled laughter, and followed Jack into one of the taverns.

*~*~*~*~

After what seemed to be Jack's millionth rum, Adriana knew it was about half past eleven, and that they should be leaving before her dad sends the whole British Navy out to find her and Elizabeth.

"Lizzie," she waved a hand in front of Elizabeth, "I think we should get going now. What if my father starts to worry about us and sends Norrington after us or something like that?" Adriana was eager to get out of the wretched place that daunted her childhood.

"Okay, let's let the men have one more drink, and then we can leave." Elizabeth said, snorting in laughter from the joke Jack had told. 

Adriana knew that one drink would turn into fifty, and their chances of getting out before her father realized she was still not home were slim to nothing. Adriana laid her head down on her arms and slowly drifted off into a most uncomfortable sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~

Adriana watched her father kick her mother in horror. She was shocked that the caring man he was to others failed to show himself around the ones he was supposed to love the most.

Her mother cried out in pain, tears wetting her cheeks. No one knew that Adriana was watching this horrible scene, and it gave her a pure hatred for her father. One that couldn't be healed no matter what was done. 

He moved onto her older brother, whom she admired the most. He slapped him across the face, and sent him flying into a wall. Her brother was never the same after that. He was always afraid, looking over his shoulder, and cautious when he was alone, and even when he was in a crowd. Fear never left him.

Another flashback tormented her memory. The night her older brother died.

He was huddled in a corner, and Adriana was hidden away in a closet, looking on, unable to tear her eyes away from the fight.

Her father repeatedly kicked Jarred, and hit him, and threw him into walls. He finally kicked him so hard that it killed him. The next morning he pretended that he had no idea how his beloved son could have died. He looked distraught on the outside, but on the inside, he was waiting for the moment to come when he would rid himself of his entire family.

(End dream)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adriana woke with a start, and blearily opened her eyes to try and remember where she was. In a tavern. She remembered. With Captain Sparrow, Will, and Elizabeth. Though when her surroundings came into focus, she realized that she was no longer sitting at the table, she was moving, and someone was carrying her.

She looked up at the man who had a tight hold on her, and it was no one she knew. Where had Will Elizabeth, and Jack gone? Why weren't they here with her now? Why did they leave her? Where could they be right now? She tried to answer these questions for herself, but slipped into a dark unconsciousness.

A/N: Nice chapter if I do say so myself. More things will be explained in later chapters. For now, its just getting to know the characters.

Read and review, and I will give you more...


	3. The skirmish, and blood spilled

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've been quite busy.

*Chapter 3:The skirmish, and blood spilled*

Adriana woke again by the light swaying of the man who was carrying her.

"Where am I?" she asked the strange man, squinting her eyes to get a better look at him in the dim light that the street lamps gave off. "Who are you?" she questioned further.

The man said nothing, and just kept walking. The destination, though, was unknown to Adriana. All she wanted was to be back at home in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

Unable to strain herself to stay awake any longer, she drifted off again, and snuggled into the warmth of the mysterious man.

*****

Jack smiled as the girl he held in his arms snuggled closer to him. He brought her closer and held her tight.

Jack was so busy thinking about Adriana, and how he would change her life, that he didn't even notice the man following him.

The man stuck out his sword and pointed it at Jack. "Gimme the lass." he spat, "an' everythin' else important to ya."

The girl in Jack's arms stirred. "You obviously have no idea who yer dealing with 'ere, do ya?" Jack said, shifting the girl in his arms, ready to grab his pistol if need be.

"I couldn't care less who I was dealin' with. I want yer lass and yer money!" the man shouted through clenched teeth, pushing the sword closer to Jack

Jack pulled out his sword, and gently set Adriana down on the dusty road, leading the man away from her.

The man attacked first, but Jack blocked his shot easily, and then it was Jack's turn. He aimed blow after blow after blow, in swift constant motions until he caught the man off guard. Then, in one swift motion, he pulled out his pistol, and aimed it at the man's head. "I suggest you leave me an' the lass alone, savvy? Or should I not take pity on you and blow your guts out now?" Jack thrust the pistol even closer to the man's face, and the man cowered back in fear.

The man scurried away, afraid of what would happen if he were to stick around.

Little did Jack know, he didn't get away with nothing. This wouldn't be the last time he saw Jack Sparrow. No, not even close.

Jack picked up the girl and continued on his way, not noticing the crimson substance slowly dripping from her head.

He started to hum the oh so familiar tune that all were acquainted with. "....And really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"

He walked away from the skirmish not knowing that events to come would haunt him for all eternity. Maybe even longer.

*****

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. It was much shorter than I would have liked, but I ran out of ideas. But now there is another character involved. Who could he be? I know, but you don't, so you'll just have to keep reading to find out!

Special thanks to my first reviewers

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And another thanks to Elle Knight, my dear sister, for helping me come up with some of these ideas. If anyone has anything that they would like to happen in the story, like if they just want to be a character, then tell me (more like e-mail me) and I will be more than happy to put your ideas in the story!

~CentellearSirene~


	4. What!

*Chapter 4: What?!?!*

Jack stood at the helm of his ship, his compass in his right hand, and his left hand on the wheel. "A pirates life for me." he sighed.

He heard a scream come from his cabin, "joy, the lass awakes!" he said sarcastically.

He hopped down from the helm and strode over to his cabin, hands flying carelessly in the air. He pulled the doors open to reveal a frantic looking Adriana. She was in the middle of the room pacing back and forth, her hands in fists on her forehead.

Jack was bemused by this, and he watched her closely, but when he glanced over to his bed, he was greeted by a most unpleasant scene. There was blood everywhere. 

All over his pillows, the sheets, and now that he really looked at Adriana, on her nightgown too.

'What the...' Jack thought to himself. He walked closer to Adriana but she backed away, frightened of the way he looked.

"I'm not gonna 'urt you. I just wanna see somethin', savvy?" he circled around her, inspecting her for some open wound or something to the sort, but found nothing. Then, it came to him. The fight between him and the man.

****

They circled around each other like vultures circle around a dead carcass. Moving closer to the unconscious girl with each step. Jack thrust his sword at the man, causing him to stumble backwards. He hit the girl's head with his foot. It was a pretty hard kick too.

The man thrust his sword back at Jack and caused him to drop his sword. It fell with a clatter next to the girl, hitting her head on its way down.

Jack pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the man's head.....

****

He brushed his hand against the back of her head and she shot forward in pain.

"Hmm..." he thought to himself. He inspected it more closely and noticed a pretty bad gash. 'But how could have that gotten there?' he asked himself. She had only gotten hit on the top of her head, kicked is more like it. Where could have this come from?

Before he could ask himself anymore questions, she lashed back with some questions of her own.

"Where am I? How did I get here? How long have I been here? Who the hell am I?!" she ran her fingers through her hair and shut her eyes. She didn't want to be here right now. She just wanted to figure out who she was and what was happening.

"First of all, luv, yer on the _Black Pearl_ sailing in the middle of the Caribbean. Second of all, I brought you here cause you were passed out in a tavern. You have been here since last night. And you mean to say that you don't know who you are?"

Adriana just looked at him in shock. How could all of that be true? Really, who was she? "Can you at least tell me my name?" 

Jack looked at her for a minute, not saying anything. Then, a plot began to form in his head. If he told her the wrong name, he could possibly change her, and make her whatever he pleased. "Yer name is, erm, it's.....Audrey, yeah, Audrey." he said to her, pleased with his lie.

"Oh, okay. Well, what's your name?" she asked, sad that she didn't remember anything about her life.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." he tipped his hat as he said this. 'Boy' he thought, 'she must 'ave hit her head harder than I thought.' he said to himself.

"What was that Captain?" she asked, intrigued by his soft comment. What if it had something to do with her past? She was determined to find out as much as she could to try and put the missing pieces of her life back together.


End file.
